


Soft

by scenecoreloki



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Allerdale Hall, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poor Thomas, edith also loves thomas with all her heart, thomas is a soft boy who just wants love, thomas loves edith with all his heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenecoreloki/pseuds/scenecoreloki
Summary: Thomas just wanted love.





	1. chapter one

Thomas shakes as he stares at Lucille's body laying in the snow. The snow's turning red, whether it be blood or clay, it was still terrifying. He hears Edith's footsteps coming towards him but he doesn't look up. He's free but it feels wrong. Thomas became so used to the shackles that Lucille placed upon him that he doesn't remember freedom or safety.

Thomas looks up when Edith drops the shovel and hugs him. He hugs her back, sobbing into her shoulder. He's been scared for so long and he doesn't need to be scared anymore. Edith gently strokes his hair as he shakes and sobs.  
"Thomas? We have to go." Edith says, gently pulling Thomas' face to look at her. His face is bright red and tear streaked. "Where?" Thomas asks, his voice as shaky as the rest of him. "We'll go to the town and get a doctor for us, okay?" Thomas nods and Edith starts limping towards the house, Thomas following closely behind her. 

They go into the elevator and head down towards the mines to retrieve Alan. Thomas is still shaking, holding Edith's hand to try to calm himself. He's still shaking by the time the elevator stops and he doesn't let go of Edith's hand as they walk towards Alan.   
"Alan, get up. We're leaving. It's over." Edith says, pulling Alan up. Thomas hesitantly let's go of Edith and moves to Alan's other side to steady him. "You saved me." Alan says, pointing a finger at Thomas. "He did." Edith reassures Alan but she's not looking at Alan, she looks at Thomas. A ghost of a smile lingers on Edith's face as they walk towards the elevator.

The walk to town was long and tiring. They nearly fell many times. By the time they go to town, it was nearly afternoon. They were promptly rushed to the doctors as soon as someone saw them. As soon as Thomas was laid on a bed, his eyes started fluttering shut.   
"Sir Thomas, you must stay awake." A nurse says and his eyes open quickly. He looks around the room, pain shooting up his side. "Don't look, they're stitching your side, okay?" He nods, turning his head to look out the window opposite of where he's being stitched. 

They finished stitching Thomas side and he moves his head, facing the nurse. "Where's Edith?" He asks quickly, before the nurse can say anything. "Ms. Cushing is in her own room being treated. She'll be fine." Thomas lets out a sigh of relief.   
"And Alan? Is he okay?" He asks, going to sit up a bit. Sharp pain flares up his side again. The nurse stands up and helps Thomas sit up. "Mr. McMichael is also fine." Thomas nods, so much relief flooding him.   
"There was a dead body found at Allerdale Hall. Your sister, Lucille Sharpe." The nurse states and Thomas' stomach drops. "I know." He whispers, ignoring the almost judgmental gaze of the nurse. The nurse nods and exits his room, lighting a candle before she leaves.

In the morning, Thomas lays in his bed, refusing to eat or drink or do anything else. Lucille promised to protect him. What she was doing wasn't protecting him, it was torture. Disgusting, abusive, evil torture. His skin crawls as he thinks about it. 

His thoughts are shut down quickly as there's a gentle knock at his door. The door slowly creeks open and there stands Edith. She looks beautiful to Thomas, as always. Thomas smiles at her as she closes the door and walks over to his bedside.   
"Hi, Thomas." She whispers, pushing some of his hair out of his face. "Edith.." Is all he can say, his smile so big and genuine at seeing her.   
"I missed you." Thomas whispers, his voice shaking. "I missed you too, Thomas. I heard you haven't been taking good care of yourself since you woke up." Edith whispers, sitting on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry." He apologizes, looking at the now cold bowl of porridge sitting on his bedside table.

Edith grabs the cold bowl and stands up, gently kissing Thomas' forehead. "I'm going to get you some warm food. I'll be back very shortly." Thomas nods and watches her as she leaves.

Edith returns shortly, holding a new bowl of porridge. She sets it down on the bedside table and helps him sit up to eat properly. Edith holds the bowl on her lap and lifts the spoon up to Thomas' lips. He hesitantly accepts the food into his mouth, cringing at the sweet flavor. 

Edith notices his cringing and pulls the spoon away. "What's wrong?" She asks, gently holding his hand. "The porridge, it's very sweet. Not what I'm used to." Thomas remembers the time at Allerdale Hall, the first time Edith drank that horrible tea and nearly smiles. "Oh, Thomas, I'm sorry. I should've remembered." She says and Thomas shakes his head. "It's fine, It's good." Thomas says, reaching out towards the spoon. 

Edith smiles and picks up the spoon again, feeding him some more. It takes about twenty minutes for Thomas to finish his porridge. When he's done, Edith places the bowl on the bedside table and helps Thomas lay back down. She goes to tuck him into his blankets but Thomas stops her, gently grabbing her wrist.  
"Please lay with me." He whispers and Edith looks at him. His bottom lip is quivering and his eyes are welling up with tears. She nods and lays down next to him, pulling the blankets over both of them. Thomas carefully rolls over so he's practically laying on top of Edith and buries his face into the crook of her neck.   
"I love you, Edith." He whispers, lulling off to sleep. "I know, Thomas, I know." Edith responds but Thomas has already fallen asleep and is unable to hear her.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith, Thomas and Alan all talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me??? updating this fic???? wow

Thomas sits in the bed, a small smile on his bed. He woke up that morning, safe and with Edith. She just left to return to her room. She also said that later they're going to talk with Alan about what happens now. Alan wanted to go back to America, as did Edith but, Thomas wasn't sure if he wanted to go. He also wasn't sure if he had a choice as he had no where else to go. He didn't want to go back to that horrible, retched house. 

Thomas waits for Edith and Alan to come to him. The doctors ordered him not to walk but Edith and Alan are allowed to. As Thomas waits, he eats his food and drinks his water without complaining. He allows his doctors to bathe him and brush his hair. He reads books that the nurses bring him and eventually, it's lights out time. Edith nor Alan came but he wasn't worried yet, a little upset but they were probably just healing. 

Thomas wakes up to somebody running their fingers through his hair. He opens his eyes and sees Edith, smiling down at him.  
"Good morning, Thomas." Edith whispers and Thomas smiles, grabbing her hand and kissing it. She smiles at him.  
"Today were gonna talk with Alan, alright?" Thomas nods. 

Alan enters the room and pulls up a chair to Thomas' bed. Thomas sits up, fixing his pillows before turning his attention to them.  
"So, Alan wants to go back to America, as do I." Edith states and Thomas nods, playing with his fingers as an anxious tick.  
"What do you want to do, Thomas?" Alan asks, causing Thomas to look up.  
"I'm not sure. I don't have anywhere else to go. I don't wanna go back to that house." Thomas whispers the last sentence and both Edith and Alan nod.  
"You could come back to America with us." Edith says, smiling softly at Thomas and gently grabbing one of his shaking hands. Thomas lets out a shaky breath and nods.  
"I would like that." 

It's nearly two weeks before the doctors remove Thomas' stitches and allow them to leave to America. Thomas thanks his doctors and nurses. His parents may have been horrible but at least they raised him to have manners. Alan helps Edith play for the carriage ride back to Allerdale Hall so Thomas can retrieve his things. As soon as the house comes into view, a wave of fear washes over Thomas. Edith notices how frozen Thomas is and places a hand over his, causing him to jump.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Edith whispers, rubbing her thumb over Thomas' knuckles.  
"It's alright." Thomas whisper back, smiling at Edith. Alan smiles at them, happy that his best friend is still in love.

The house is colder than Thomas remembers. It's empty that must be why. It's as cold as when father died when Lucille was in the institution for girls. He shivers and stands closer to Edith, hoping that she's not as scared as he is.  
"Creepier than I remember." Alan states from behind them.  
"Colder, too." Edith says, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try to warm herself up. Thomas takes off the coat that the nurses at the hospital gave him and hands it to Edith.  
"Are you sure?" Edith asks and Thomas nods, smiling at her.  
"I'm used to the cold by now." Thomas says and Edith gives him a sad, almost pitiful smile before taking the coat from him. Thomas goes to his room, ignoring what sounds like piano playing from the parlor and grabs some clothes. He digs out his suitcase from his travels and shoves the clothes in quickly, not wanting to be in the house. Edith enter the room moments later, holding a suitcase of her own. He closes his suitcase and picks it up, going to stand with her.  
"Are you ready to leave?" Edith asks and Thomas nods.  
"I hope the house rots." Thomas says and Edith smiles, putting down her suitcase and standing up on her toes to gently kiss Thomas. Thomas smiles against her lips and gently kisses her back, placing his hands on her hips. They kiss for a bit until they hear a cough from the hallway. They pull apart and see Alan smiling at them. "You lovebirds ready to go?" Alan asks and Edith nods, picking up her suitcase as Thomas does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> get ready to cry Boyz,,


End file.
